This invention generally relates to a back-lit control assembly and more particularly to a back-lit handlebar control assembly for use with vehicles such as motorcycles, ATVs, snowmobiles, golf carts and the like. The operation and control of such vehicles would be facilitated by the control buttons being illuminated.
It is well known that automobiles have advanced significantly in their controls and operation to facilitate the operator""s control over the vehicle. For instance, the dashboards of automobiles and trucks have become computerized with information stations and back-lit gauges. Nonetheless, what controls remain manual are generally easily located by the operator as the operator does not require any balance or exerted physical attention during operation of the vehicle while comfortably seated within the automobile or truck.
In contrast, motorcycles, snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles, golf carts and the like have not significantly advanced in their control operation. These recreational vehicles require significant concentration on behalf of the operator to prevent an accident. That is, balance and concentration while maintaining control of the vehicle and operating the motorcycle or the like by gripping the handlebars, is significantly more complicated than operating an automobile or a truck. These types of vehicles are steered by handlebars which include buttons and switches near the gripping region of the handlebars for controlling the starting of the vehicle, turning the vehicle off, operating left and right blinkers, high and low beam headlights and a warning horn or siren.
Operation of handlebar driven vehicles requires training, balance and, in many jurisdictions, certification. The operation of these types of vehicles requires balance as well as skill in less than straight flat terrain. When operating these types of vehicles in low light or at night, the operator is often confused as to the location of the control buttons unless significant training and commitment to memory as to the control button location has been previously achieved.
There is a need for a back-lit handlebar control assembly for an operator to use on handlebar operated vehicles having not previously committed to memory the specific location of the various control buttons. In other words, the individual control buttons are illuminated with their indicia of operation to facilitate the operator as to the particular location of the button. Thus, while the operator is driving the vehicle and concentrating on balance and steering, the operator merely would only need to instantaneously look down to the handlebar control assembly with back-lit control buttons to determine the location of the particular control button for the operational condition.
A back-lit handlebar control assembly for vehicles steered by a handlebar includes a front control housing and a rear control housing that are joined together at each end of the handlebars where an operator typically would grip. The control housing includes back-lit control buttons with indicia thereon partially passing through the front portion of the control housing for easy access and nighttime vision by the operator.
A principal object and advantage of the present invention is that handlebar driven vehicles do not require the operator to memorize the location of each particular control button now that they may be back-lit with indicia thereon for quick reference and operation.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that a novice handlebar vehicle operator may continue to concentrate on balance and operation without carelessly pressing the wrong button during startup, operation and turning off the vehicle due to the visible back-lit indicia on the control assembly buttons.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon a viewing of the attached figures, a study of the specification, and a reading of the appended claims.